In recent years, mobile terminals are increasingly diversified and the screens provided in the mobile terminals also have the sizes of a wide variety. For example, between a smart phone and a tablet terminal, both utilizing the Internet, there is a considerable difference in size of the screen devices, i.e., the displays. The optimal screen placement in a “display window” displayed by a web browser application becomes different in accordance with the size of the display.
With that, there is a technique of altering a configuration and placement of a screen that is displayed in a display window and configures one page (hereinafter, may be referred to as a “page screen”) in accordance with a display environment, such as a display size. In this technique, by introducing a screen drawing description (for example, CSS: cascading style sheets) that mainly defines the style as well as a screen configuration description (for example, HTML: hypertext markup language), the configuration and placement in one page screen can be altered.
W3C “CSS Media Queries”, 2010 Jul. 27 is an example of related art.
As a display of a mobile terminal becomes larger, it is desired that more information is displayed on the display at the same time.
However, in a screen display method in the past, since the configuration and placement in one page screen is altered, the amount of information displayed in the display window does not increase even when the display gets larger.